


ART: Here Be Dragons

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Dragon Sherlock, Frottage, M/M, NSFW Art, Sortof, humanoid dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been raised in a world where the only way to prove his worthiness as a knight is to slay a dragon - but, apparently, dragons are nothing like he imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Here Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> My Dear Giftee!  
> I really hope you like it! Merry Holmestice / Xmas!


End file.
